1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hub bearing; and, particularly, to a hub bearing capable of preventing a slip between a bearing and a hub when a vehicle is rapidly accelerated after stopping.
2. Description of Related Art
Since torque is transferred from a differential gear to a drive shaft and then rotates drive wheels coupled to the drive shaft, driving force for forward or backward moving a vehicle is applied to the ground.
In this case, in order to couple the rotating drive wheels to a suspension system, a hub bearing which is fixable to the suspension system is mounted between the drive wheels and the drive shaft. Due to the hub bearing coupled to the suspension system, vertical vibration of the drive wheels is reduced by the suspension system regardless of rotation of the drive wheels.